barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory
Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory is in Season 6 of Barney & Friends, It is a remake of the Season 4 episode Becky's Choclate Treats. Plot Charlie Bucket shows up a World in willy Wonka's factory with Barney. Baby Bop, BJ & All there Friends are meet Willy Wonka! Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Keesha * Maria * Jeff * Jill * Kristen * Danny * Abby * Kim * Chip * Linda * Hannah * Mario * Ashley * Alissa * Robert * Stephen * Curtis * Kelly * Claire * Lillian * Jean-Claude * Dasha * Michelle * Sean Abel * Martha Abel * Miranda Abel * Ruby Abel * Valerie Abel * Willy Wonka * Charlie Bucket * Mike Teavee * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty * * Songs # Barney Theme Song # It's a Great Day! # It's a Beautiful Day? # Why? # The Candy Man # # # # The Yum Yum Song # I've Got a Golden Ticket! # Snackin' on Healthy Food # You Might Like Something New # # Willy Wonka's Welcome # # If You're Happy and You Know It # The Factory Song # I Want It Now/Oompa Loompa # The TV Trouble Song # We're Going Home! # It's Good to be Home! # I Love You Trivia * Keesha wears the same clothes from First Things First!. And a pony tail. * Maria wears the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a little long hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Snack Time!. And a short hair. * Jill wears the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a little long hair. * Kristen wears the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a pony tail. * Danny wears the same clothes from Try It You'll Like It!. And a short hair. * Abby wears the same clothes from Barney's Great Adventure. And a hairstyle. * Kim wears the same clothes from Safety First!. And a long hair. * Chip wears the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day!. And a short hair. * Linda wears the same clothes from Sing and Dance with Barney. And a little long hair. * Hannah wears the same clothes All Mixed Up. And a long hair. * Mario wears the same clothes Once Upon a Fairy Tale. And a short hair. * Ashley wears the same clothes from Books Are Fun!. And a long hair. * Alissa wears the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a long hair. * Robert wears the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. * Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Good Day, Good Night. And a short hair. * Curtis wears the same clothes from Hidden Treasures. And a short hair. * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a two hairstyle. * Claire wears the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a two pony tail. * Lillian wears the same clothes while Tina wore in "The Backyard Show". And a hairstyle. * Jean-Claude wears the same clothes while Derek wore in "Barney Goes to School". And a short hair. * Dasha wears the same clothes while Min wore in "Hop To It!". And a little long hair. * * * * * * * Michelle wears the same clothes while Tina wore in "Campfire Sing Along". And a little long hair. * Sean Abel wears the same clothes from Wee Singdom The Land of Music and Fun, Fireworks with Blue's Clues and Barney Meets the Weebles. And a short hair. * Martha Abel wears the same clothes while Min wore in "I Can Do That!". And a hairstyle. * Miranda Abel wears the same clothes while Amy wore in "Campfire Sing Along". And a hairstyle. * Ruby Abel wears the same clothes while Tina wore in "Hop To It!". And a hairstyle. * Valerie Abel wears the same clothes while Luci wore in "Hop To It!". And a hairstyle. * When the Kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is as kids' from "Good Day, Good Night". * When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Seven Days A Week". * During "Why?", Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Kids vocal was taken from "Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!". * During "It's a Great Day!", Kids vocal was taken from "A Picture of Health". * During "I Love You", Stephen, Curtis, Mike Teavee, Mario, Kelly, Lillian, Jean-Claude, Kim, Maria, Robert, Sean Abel and Jeff are in Barney's right, while Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel, Valerie Abel, Kristen, Keesha, Charlie Bucket, Abby, Claire, Danny, Chip, Linda, Hannah, Ashley & Alissa and Jill are on Barney's left. * This marks the only appearances of Charlie Bucket, Mike Teavee and Willy Wonka. * This is the first episode where Chip's on crutches. * Kim and was the last child to turns off the lights. * At the end of the Barney doll with a Golden Ticket. * The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "Barney's Super Singing Circus". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Snack Time!". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Night Before Christmas". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Grandparents are Grand! (1999)". * The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "You've Got To Have Art!". * The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Stick with Imagination". * The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Who's Who At The Zoo?". * The musical arrangments used in this episode was also heard in "Good Job!". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Generation